


Reserved

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Magical Sex Toys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Oral Sex, Panties, Persistence, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Rose goes to spend some time with her cousins at Shell Cottage.  Unaware of Victoire's plan to show her the French way of celebrating the female form.
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Victoire Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Reserved

Rose wanted to believe it was because of the Veela part in her cousin. She also lent it to the fact that Victoire was a bit older, a bit more mature, and rather persuasive. She had a way of getting what she wanted and making it seem like your idea.

Practice – she had called it. For the future. Just a bit of fun between girls. Harmless.

It didn’t feel that way, but Rose had been distracted with a varying array of different emotions, feelings, and sensations to put together a logical rebuttal.

She had been staying the night at Shell Cottage with Victoire and Dominique while their sets of parents and others were out to dinner. It was a hot summer night. Dominique had passed out first. That left her and Victoire to get ready for bed together. Rose had been brushing her teeth when Victoire walked into the small bathroom with nothing on but a pair of panties.

“Vic! Where are your pajamas?” Rose squealed, covering her eyes with her hands and blinding spitting out her toothpaste into the sink.

Victoire giggled. “Nudity is nothing between women. Besides, my mother is French. They don’t believe the body is something that needs to be hidden so much, but celebrated and freed.”

Rose accepted her words and carried on washing her teeth. With dentists as grandparents, she grew up with an excellent and thorough routine. But Victoire didn’t leave and didn’t seem to have a reason to even be in the bathroom. She lounged around and watched Rose through the mirror.

“The French aren’t so reserved when it comes to affection and pleasure either,” she said. “I believe the British could stand to learn from them when it comes to appreciating the body and allowing natural desires. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“What are you talking about, Victoire?” Rose asked after spitting mouthwash into the sink.

The blonde part-Veela only grinned and hugged her cousin from behind. Rose could feel her breath on her ear. She stood still, wondering what her cousin was up to. Victoire’s hands affectionately travelled up Rose’s arms and then were gently tugging her shirt down, baring her breasts to the bathroom mirror.

“Your skin is so soft,” the blonde murmured. “Must be a Weasley trait as well.”

Rose gasped sharply when she was turned around and saw her cousin eye her now tight and pointed pink nipples. Before she could react, Victoire leaned down and just barely brushed against one of her nipples with her plump bottom lip. It was just the hint of a touch, but it was enough to ignite something foreign within her.

Victoire grinned salaciously. “Ooh, I can tell you liked that. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. the female body was made for this – pleasure.”

“What are you doing!?” Rose squeaked as her cousin twisted her around and dipped a hand into her panties from behind her.

“Checking to see how aroused you are,” Victoire breathed in her ear. She dipped her fingers along the labia of Rose’s hot pussy and let out a twinkling giggle. “Oh, you are. I can feel your wetness right at your opening. I bet the inside it wetter. Like it’s supposed to be.”

“We’re bloody cousins!” Rose hissed. “You can’t do that!”

“Like I said – so reserved,” Victoire chuckled. She dragged her hand out of Rose’s panties with a harsh swipe against her throbbing clit. Rose thought that was the end of it. Bu then Victoire was tugging her impatiently to the guest room where she was supposed to sleep – alone. “You should get to bed, under the covers,” she said teasingly, swatting Rose’s butt as she crawled into bed.

“Goodnight,” Rose said hopefully, digging herself into the bed sheets.

But then Victoire was crawling into the bed with her, under the sheets. She maneuvered Rose onto her back and insistently tugged her panties off of her.

“Tell me, Rosie, do you know what cunnilingus is?”

“Wha—”

She was cut off when her cousin’s mouth descended on her pussy. She licked at her like savoring a warm meal. Swiping at her pussy lips and sucking on her clit. Rose had never felt anything like this before. She could hardly breathe, let alone speak. She bucked her hips, trying to edge Victoire away from her. But it only seemed to spur Victoire on.

“Ngh, ah, ah,” Rose started panting and moaning. She couldn’t control herself. Her beautiful Veela descendant cousin was eating her out with fervor, hands holding her thighs apart and down against the bed. She latched onto her labia and clit and sucks and licked until Rose was incoherently babbling into the heel of her hand.

She could feel it cumming. She knew she was about to have the first orgasm she’d had induced by another’s person’s touch. And at this point, she didn’t care nor mind that the other person was her female cousin.

“Vic! Ngh, Merlin, ah, ah, AH!” Rose cried into her pillow as she exploded into Victoire’s mouth. She had barely been away when Victoire pulled away and kissed her cheek, whispering goodnight.

* * *

The next day Rose felt like she was walking on eggshells. She tried her best to avoid Victoire and hang out with her other cousin, Dominique. They walked on the beach and got excited over Hogwarts. But she knew Victoire had some sort of devious plan considering her smirk most of the day.

Dominique got a letter from her boyfriend and excitedly skipped off to answer it. Rose was in the kitchen. She felt Victoire’s looming presence before she actually felt her at her back. But something foreign and hard was pressing at the cheeks of her arse in her short shorts. She could feel Victoire rubbing against her skin. She peaked back and saw what looked like a cock fastened to Victoire, but it felt utterly real.

“What the bloody hell is that!?” Rose squawked.

“One of my favorite purchases from that new shop in Diagon Alley,” Victoire said with a smirk. She pressed her voluptuous breasts against Rose’s shoulders and snuck the tip of the ‘cock’ in the bottom of rose’s shorts. She closed her hands around Rose’s hips and pulled her firmer against it. “Feels like a real cock, doesn’t it? Bet it would feel marvelous in your pussy…”

“Hmph,” Rose huffed and slightly bent over the counter. She didn’t even know if she was trying to get away or trying to make it easier for Victoire to take advantage.

“Don’t you want to know what it would feel like inside of you?” Victoire asked, hot breath washing over her ear. “It’s warm and hard for you. I bet you’re just as wet as you were last night. I know it will feel better than my mouth did.”

Rose keened, losing her composure. She bent her knees and brought herself closer to that magical dildo.

“Tell me you want it, Rosie,” Victoire teased.

“I want it!” Rose whined. Then she yelped, “Oh!” as Victoire wrapped her arms around her waist and started pulling her towards her own bedroom. She let out another noise as she was tossed onto Victoire’s blush colored bed.

“Take off your clothes for me,” Victoire ordered softly as she started stripping herself.

Rose was beyond reason now. She wiggled out of her shorts and bikini top and bottoms. She lied there naked and waiting for the too-real-feeling cock.

Victoire tested her pussy with her fingers first. It was practically soaking the bed beneath them. “Oh, you are ready, aren’t you? Not so reserved now…”

“Just fuck me, Vic!” Rose begged.

“All good things in time…” Victoire teased, abruptly pushing Rose’s thighs apart, revealing her pink pussy with no obstruction. She gave it a teasing swipe with her tongue before arranging the tip of her fake cock at the entrance. “Have you ever taken cock before?”

Rose shook her head, blushing bright red.

“No shame in that,” Victoire cooed. “I’m honored to be your first fuck.” With that said, she dipped the head of the magical erection into Rose’s pulsing cunt. She pulled it out and then pushed just the tip inside of her and teased her with shallow thrusts.

Rose tossed her head back against the pillows and whimpered, trying to fuck the dildo back with humping motions of her hips. “Merlin, please, Vic, fuck me with that cock!” It felt so real, so soft and warm and hard in her. She wanted it all inside of her.

Victoire let out a noise that sounded like a dark chirp and thrust her hips forward hard and fast, giving Rose every inch of the cock fastened to her body. 

Rose’s back bowed as it hit her deepest parts. She let out a cry of pleasure. “Oh fuck!”

“You take cock so beautifully,” Victoire said with a groan. She started thrusting in and out of her with harsh smacks. Her fingers felt like talons on Rose’s hips and arse as she started fucking her for all she was worth. “Oh, your cunt feels so tight and hot.”

Rose idly wondered between moans how Victoire knew what the cock was feeling. It was probably part of the magic. It didn’t matter. She didn’t care. She just wanted to feel that cock fucking her until she came.

Victoire pressed her thumb firmly against Rose’s clit and started roughly swiping at it. Rose bellowed with her sudden orgasm. Her cunt closed around the cock inside of her and gushed around it like a leaking faucet.

In turn, Victoire rammed into her with another strangled chirp. Rose felt something thick and hot spilling into her cunt. She peered down just as Victoire started to pull the cock out of her and noticed a rope of cum squirt out of the toy and spash against her throbbing pussy.

“Did you cum in me?” Rose asked, voice pitching. “Like… with that cock?”

Victoire winked at her. “Feels like the real deal, I can assure you.” She crouched and held Rose’s thighs spread apart and watched some of the cum drip out of her pussy. “I love watching some of it spill out of a well-used cunt. Looks good enough to eat.”

Rose let out yet another strangled cry when Victoire’s mouth latched onto her sensitive pussy.


End file.
